td_levelfandomcom-20200213-history
TD: All-Stars Promotional Blogs
This is a list of all the TD: All-Stars promotional blogs/articles. All-Stars!!! Who could be an All-Star? Could it be Jaydn, the sane sports addict, or Lloymari, the insane psycho? Maybe Brooke, the famous pop diva, or Stephen, the nice guy...? It could be Landon, everyone's friend, or maybe even Eric, the nobody! There are so many people it could be. You choose, at TD: Level Wiki!! Meet the All-Stars!! *Stephen - With his optimistic personality, Stephen is friend with everyone! He always makes it to the merge, but is he nice enough for All-Stars? *Brooke - Brooke is a pop. girl who interacts with everyone. Brooke has also always made it to the merge, but that might change in All-Stars! *Jaydn - Jaydn is an athletic contestant who seems to get all the girls. Could he be athletic enough to win All-Stars? *Jaydan - Jay Dee is a crazy and strong tomboy. It's her chance to prove that she is the ultimate All-Star!!! *Freddie - Freddie is the winner of the last season. With his manipulative attitude and sneaky ways, everyone knows his tricks! *Kaleb - Kaleb has always made it far, but can he make it all the way to the end this season? *Lloymari - Crazy on the outside, braniac on the inside! Everyone knows about her lying and sneaky side But is she smart enough to fool them all - yet again? *Luke - Luke is the class clown and a friend of everyone. Will he make it far this season? *Landon - Landon has already won the first season, and since then, he's always been one of the first ones out. But all that could change in All-Stars! *Emily - Emily is a sweet and caring girl. She made it to the final 4 last season, so why not this season? In fact, why not WIN this season? *Sidney - Sidney is actually a normal person. Well, most of the time. But will she win this season? *Kopeland - Kopeland is a nerdy braniac who seems like he can make it to the finale. Is he smart enough to win All-Stars? *Elijah - Elijah is an evil personality with a sadistic personality. Is he evil enough for All-Stars? *Nathan - Once a power mad villain, now a good guy with villainistic traits. Is he good enough to win this season? TD: All-Stars is Announced TD: TD: All-Stars is returning for a fifth season of animated, reality TV-skewering wackiness on Tuesday, September 10th at 7PM ET/PT. Chris McLean and Chef are returning to Crash Island and they will be bringing some of your favorite past contestants with them. A grand total of 14 former contestants will return for another shot at a million dollars, but they’ll have to compete in dangerous and disgusting challenges to win the money and a shot at redemption. The contestants will be split into two teams: the “Heroic Hamsters” and the “Villainous Vultures.” As usual, at the conclusion of each challenge one teenage team member will be voted off the island and forced to exit via the Flush of Shame. So who exactly will be returning this season? Tomboy Jaydan, acrobat Sidney, crazy Megan, nice guy Landon, nerd-to-the-extreme Kopeland, class clown Luke, malevolent Elijah, optimistic Stephen, anti-hero Kaleb, king of mean Freddie, pop star Brooke, British Nathan, mega jock Jaydn and a secret surprise contestant that will be revealed in the premiere. Are you ready to return to Crash Island? Issue 4 (Out in December)